1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to earthworking machines, such as sod cutters, edging machines and pipe laying machines, and pertains more particularly to such a machine in which the depth of the oscillatory blade is first selected and then locked at the selected depth, only a single handle being employed for achieving both the depth adjustment and the locking of the blade at the adjusted depth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sod cutters utilizing an oscillatory blade, oscillatory edging machines and oscillatory pipe laying machines have been rather widely employed. The state of the prior art, however, with respect to oscillatory blades is believed to be fairly represented by Francis J. Ditter U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,253, granted on Sep. 22, 1959 for "SOD CUTTING MACHINE." The patented machine utilizes two handles, one for vertically adjusting the depth of the oscillatory blade and a second handle, when tightened, maintaining the blade at its adjusted depth. Having to manipulate two handles, one for obtaining the blade depth and the other for maintaining the blade depth, has proved to be inconvenient and actually confusing, especially where the operator is not fully acquainted with the particular machine, such as a machine of the type disclosed in said Ditter patent.